Nightmare Short Oneshot
by oLIVEgREENcRAYON
Summary: Now this isn't really based on any book or anything, but I couldn't find a better category to put it under. This is simply a two paragraph 'dream sequence' that I had written on a whim on time. I hope you enjoy it. Warning: Harsh themes.


**Warning**: Some content may not be appropriate for readers under the age of thirteen, or who have a weak stomach, vivid imagination, or cannot handle a little (2 paragraphs) of vivid... violence, let's call it. This is your only warning. Please inform me if this should be of higher rating.

Olive('Author'):Hey all, as the summary says, this is just a small nightmare that was written on a whim. I would gladly take any comments or critiques on this, good, bad, ugly, it all helps. I have only had a few people read this so far, so I would be glad to get a wider audience's eyes on it. Also, I do not write very often^^;*cough*ameteur*cough* So I am pretty proud of this.... though a few things I would change, but I like putting this raw (though spell-checked and grammer done) work out there. Enjoy^^

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_(Fancy divider^^)

Once she finally slid into the dark folds of sleep, not even realising when she had fallen asleep until she suddenly found herself outside. In her dream she was still herself; that is, confused. She walked along a path that looked oddly familiar until she came across another person. When she looked up, it all clicked into place. It was her brother. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, happy to see him alive. She went with him to see their mother at their old home. She knew she was dreaming, but wished so badly for it to be true. She allowed herself to be sucked into this perfect image, being able to hold her brother and see her mother was all she could ever want at that moment. Then something seemed to shift in the air. She started to become restless in her sleep, rolling and moving, not laying in one place as she had been before. In her dream self, though, she didn't catch it. The moods of her dreamed up family started changing, gradual at first, up until the moods dramatically altered. Her mother went quiet, not talking like she could remember her doing all the time when she was alive, while her brother seemed to have a veil hanging around him; one weaved with depression and hate, which he directed towards her. Tourmaline was confused, trying to talk to him, but he kept going, saying how it was her fault he died, and that she drove him to it. Her dream self was brought to tears, trying to get him to stop, while her real body had finally stopped moving now, laying still as before, but was making a small whimpering sound in her throat, completely out of her character.

In her dream she continued to hear her brother attacking her, before she finally pulled her eyes away to see a horrible image of her mother sitting in the corner of the room, her skin looking as if it were being eaten up and burned away. Her mother's eyes were already dead, no light left within them at all; she had given up. She screamed at her mother, telling her to get up, snap out of it, but finally had to look away as the ripe flesh was starting to be exposed to the air. She tucked her head under her hands, the image of her mother just trickling away burning the insides of her eyelids, the sound of her brother yelling at her, piercing her ears. Then, the noise, out of nowhere, stopped. She thought it was over and looked up.....right in time to see her brother drag a blade cross his throat, his eyes looking directly into hers. She couldn't break the contact, and was forced to see his dying soul deep in the acres that had made him, all grey and long expanses of nothing except for the tiny bit of his once bright soul now peeling, melting, burning, falling away. He was then dead, laying on the floor, nothing inside him to hold the locked gaze any more. She started to stand, wanting to hold his hand, even though he was now dead, but found herself being surrounded by a set of arms. She was pulled back into reality with a huge crash. The arms let go of her and she fell limp against the couch, the sights and sounds still filling her ears and eyes. She screamed, loud and what some might call bloodcurdling for seconds before being cut off to silence without warning. The other sights and sounds disappeared as well and she was left with hearing a nothing so loud that it threatened to blow her ears. She opened her eyes to look around in panic, not realising the scream had come from her own torn-apart lips. The dead hour was upon them, looming in the complete silence; silence enough to drive people mad.

End^^


End file.
